C+C - Lennard - Heimweh
Inhaltsverzeichnis Schlürfend trinke ich den letzten Rest des Inhalts der Pfirsichdose, die ich in einem alten Haus gefunden habe. Ganz frisch hat das ganze natürlich nicht mehr geschmeckt, aber seis drum. Wenn man um sein Überleben kämpft und man tagtäglich mit Hunger, Durst und fucking Untoten konfrontiert wird, schraubt man seine Ansprüche ziemlich herunter, da ist dann so eine Dose mit alten Pfirsichen ein wahres Festessen. Frisch gestärkt schaue ich wieder meinem Ziel entgegen. Ein kleiner, verschlafener Ort. Von dem Hügel, auf dem ich stehe, kann ich keine Zombies erkennen. Die wenigen Häuser liegen ruhig in der Talsenke und warten nur darauf, dass ich ihre Türen aufbreche und sie durchsuche. Natürlich bleibt immer ein gewisses Risiko – aber es hilft ja nichts. Ich brauche dringend etwas Proviant, nachdem ich meinen Rucksack zurücklassen musste. Ja, das war wirklich eine dumme Situation. Meine große Fresse hatte mich wieder in die Situation gebracht. Mit einer Bikergang legt man sich halt nicht so einfach an. Aber die Motorräder waren einfach zu geil und praktisch sind sie auch. Die Versuchung da eines zu klauen war einfach zu groß! Naja, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn – Ich wurde fast verprügelt und musste, damit ich schnell flüchten konnte, meinen Rucksack liegen lassen. Ich könnte mich selbst dafür Ohrfeigen. Gott sei Dank trage ich meine Waffen immer am Körper, ansonsten hätte ich jetzt keinerlei Überlebenschancen mehr. Doch diesem Fauxpas geschuldet muss ich mich jetzt größtenteils neu ausrüsten. Langsam setze ich mich in Bewegung und beginne, in das Tal hinunterzulaufen. Vorsichtig pirsche ich mich von Deckung zu Deckung. Sollte irgendjemand in dem Dorf die Hänge beobachten, wäre ich ein leichtes Ziel. Und ich habe keinen Bock, von einer Waffe jeglicher Art durchsiebt, zerfetzt oder zerissen zu werden. Wie sagte meine Mama immer so schön? Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht! Ach fuck, wie ich meine Mama vermisse. Und meinen Dad. Es ist schon so lange her und ich vermisse sie dennoch unglaublich. Vor allem weiß ich nicht, ob es sie überhaupt noch gibt. Das ist das Schlimmste daran. Ich hoffe, sie wandeln nicht als einer von diesen dummer, stinkenden Madenfressen auf der Erde herum. Da sind sie dann lieber ganz tot, bevor sie… „Au, fuck“ entfährt es mir, als ich über einen Stein stolpere. „So eine Scheiße“ murmle ich vor mich hin. Scheiß Gedanken. Viel zu oft lasse ich mich durch meine eigenen Hirngespinste und Gedanken ablenken. Das passiert oft auch in den unpassendsten Stellen – und dann verkacke ich es wieder. Und viel zu oft denke ich auch gar nicht nach, sondern mache einfach drauf los – und dann verkacke ich e… Ich wiederhole mich… „Konzentration Lennard!“ ermahne ich mich selbst. Ich bin fast am Fuße des Hügels angekommen – bis jetzt ohne weiteren Zwischenfall. Das Dorf liegt noch genauso still da, wie zuvor. Sollte ich wirklich einmal Glück haben? Schnell und leise husche ich über die alte, von Schlaglöchern durchzogene Straße und gehe hinter einem Zaun in Deckung. Vor mir liegt ein sehr großes Haus. Früher, vor der Apokalypse, muss das fast eine Villa gewesen sein. Doch jetzt blättert der Putz ab. Der Garten ist überwuchert von Unkraut und die Holzlatten des Zaunes faulen munter vor sich hin. Ich hoffe, das ist das einzig Faulende, was ich heute zu sehen bekomme. Wie dem auch sei, das Haus sieht ziemlich lohnend aus. Soweit ich erkennen kann, sind die Fenster mit Brettern vernagelt. Die Türe scheint verschlossen zu sein. Leise husche ich zu dem Eingang und versuche sie zu öffnen. Natürlich passiert nichts – abgeschlossen, na toll. Schnell ziehe ich mein Tomahawk aus meinem Gürtel. Ich hole aus und … stopp. Das macht zu viel Lärm, was, wenn da drin jemand oder etwas auf mich wartet? Ich lasse die Waffe wieder sinken und klopfe leicht gegen die Holztüre. Augenblicklich höre ich ein leises Schluchzen und Weinen. Resigniert lasse ich den Kopf hängen. Vor 10 Jahren wäre ich noch in die Bude reingestürmt und hätte die weinende Person gesucht, um ihr zu helfen. Doch mittlerweile weiß ich, was dieses Schluchzen bedeutet. Da drin sitzt ein fucking Moaner und versucht, ein Opfer anzulocken. Diese besonders gefährliche Zombieart imitiert verletzte und traurige Personen, um ahnungslose Menschen in ihre Fänge zu locken. Aber nicht mit mir, ich kenne den Trick schon. Das Haus ist das Risiko nicht wert. Ich drehe mich um und mache mich auf, um ein anderes Gebäude in Augenschein zu nehmen. Doch bevor ich den ersten Schritt machen kann, höre ich ein leises „Hallo? Ist da jemand?“ Und es kommt aus dem Moaner-Haus. Doch das kann nicht der Untote gewesen sein. Denn sie können zwar Schluchzen und Jammern, aber nicht reden. Da drin lebt noch jemand und dieser jemand braucht meine Hilfe! Aber ist es das wirklich wert? Soll ich nicht einfach abhauen? Ich habe mit mir selbst genug zu tun. Ach fuck, ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach verrecken lassen. „So ein Scheißtag“ fluche ich und drehe mich wieder zur Tür. „Ja, ich bin hier draußen vor der Türe. Wo bist du?“ „Oh fuck, Gott sei Dank! Geh ein bisschen nach links, ich bin in der Küche eingesperrt. Das Küchenfenster ist vernagelt, aber es ist gleich das links neben der Türe.“ Schnell stelle ich mich vor besagtes Fenster. „Okey. Wie bringen wir dich hier raus?“ frage ich den Unbekannten. „Keine Ahnung. Es gibt nur einen Ausgang aus der Küche, dieser führt auch direkt auf den Flur und der Flur führt dann zur Haustür. Aber du hast ja gehört, was ich für einen tollen Hausgast habe.“ Ich seufze. „Ja, allerdings. Hast du eine Waffe da drin?“ „Nein, leider nicht. Ich kann mit ein paar Gläsern und Tellern dienen, aber das wars. Die Messer wurden schon vor meiner Ankunft hier geklaut.“ Na toll, kann ich heute gar kein Glück haben? „Also gut mein Freund, ich brauche jetzt deine Hilfe! Wenn ich dir das Signal gebe, dann machst du da drin richtig Lärm. Lass alles raus, allen Frust, allen Hass. Egal wie, lenk den scheiß Moaner von der Haustür ab. Ich geh dann rein und erledige das Drecksvieh. Alles klar?“ „Alles klar“ kam die nicht ganz überzeugte Antwort. Fuck, hoffentlich funktioniert das, diese Moaner sind wirklich heimtückische Untote. Leise schleiche ich wieder zur Türe und lockere meine schweißnassen Hände. Ich muss die Haustür schnell öffnen, sodass der Zombie keinerlei Chance hat, mich zu attackieren. „Okey, ich zähle von drei runter, dann geht’s los“ sage ich so leise wie möglich zu dem Eingesperrten. „Los geht’s“ antwortet dieser. „3!“… Fuck, zittern meine Hände! „2!“… So leise wie möglich ziehe ich Tomahawk und Pistole. „1!“… Ich hebe die Axt und visiere das Schloss an. „Los!“ Ich schlage zu und die Klinge gräbt sich tief ins Holz der Türe. Gleichzeit bricht im Haus die Hölle aus. Der Typ in der Küche beginnt wie am Spieß zu schreien und gegen seine Türe zu schlagen. Dazu mischt sich das Heulen des Moaner, der durch den Lärm angelockt beginnt, seinerseits auf die Küchentüre einzuschlagen, um an den lohnenden Snack zu kommen. Schnell ziehe ich die Axt heraus und schlage nochmals zu. Danach trete ich mit dem Fuß die Türe ein, was durch das kaputte Schloss ziemlich schnell geht. Die Tür schwingt auf und ich stehe im Flur. Der ganze Gang ist voller Exkremente und es stinkt fürchterlich. Das Heulen des Untoten lässt mir das Blut in den Adern gerfrieren. Der Zombie schlägt wie ein Irrer auf die Küchentüre ein, sodass sich Fleischfetzen aus den verrottenden Händen lösen und durch die Luft geschleudert werden. Allgemein ist der arme Mann in keinem sehr guten Zustand. Er muss schon sehr lange tot sein. Sein Unterkiefer wurde abgerissen und an seiner linken Seite kann man Teile seiner Rippen sehen – ein echtes Topmodell also. Schnell lege ich mit dem Revolver an, ziele sorgfältig und … verdammt, jetzt fällt mir kein cooler Spruch ein. Also drücke ich einfach ab. Die Waffe gibt einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall von sich. Gleichzeit zerfetzt es den Kopf des Moaner und bespritzt die ohnehin schon nicht ganz sauberen Wände mit dem, was vom Gehirn noch übrig ist. Widerlich… Aber aufstehen tut der sicher nicht mehr. Zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit stecke ich die Pistole wieder in den Schulterholster und gehe zur Küchentüre. Als meine Ohren endlich langsam zu klingeln aufhören, bemerke ich, dass der andere Typ immer noch brüllt, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. „Hey, Kompadre!“ Keine Reaktion. „JUNGE HALT DIE FRESSE!“ schreie ich. Sofort verstummt die Stimme aus der Küche. „Also, geht doch. Das Arschloch ist tot, kannst rauskommen“ gebe ich mich betont cool. Meine zitternden Hände verstecke ich in den Hosentaschen. Ein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt etwas getroffen habe. Knarzend öffnet sich die Küchentüre und ein ungefähr 15-jähriger Junge steht vor mir. Seine schwarzen, strähnigen Haare hängen über seinem Gesicht, die braunen Augen schauen mich in bester Hundeblickmanier an. Der Überlebende trägt ein altes T-Shirt und eine zerissene Jeans. Schuhe scheint er keine zu besitzen. „Na, wie heißt du?“ frage ich ihn. „Martin“ nuschelt mein Gegenüber. „Hallo Martin, ich bin Lennard. Bist du verletzt?“ frage ich ihn. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Drecksvieh“ flucht er dann. Ich fange an zu grinsen. „Das kannst du laut sagen“ stimme ich ihm zu. Dann beginnen wir beide zu lachen. Die ganze Anspannung, der ganze Stress fällt von uns ab und wir freuen uns einfach beide, am Leben zu sein. Als wir uns wieder beruhigt haben, stoße ich ihn an und frage: „Was wolltest du hier drin?“ Martin wischt sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Das gleiche, was du wahrscheinlich auch wolltest. Vorräte auffüllen.“ „Bist du alleine unterwegs?“ möchte ich weiter wissen. „Eigentlich nicht, ich habe eine Gruppe gefunden. Aber die bauen gerade unser Lager auf und ich wollte das Abendessen besorgen. Und dann hat mich das Arschloch da überrascht.“ Martin nickt mit dem Kopf in die Richtung der Zombieleiche. „Ich konnte mich gerade noch in die Küche retten. Da saß ich jetzt gefühlte 4 Tage fest. Und wärst du nicht gekommen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich draufgegangen. Also danke!“ sagt er. Ich winke nur ab. „Alles gut. Aber sag mal...“ „MARTIN!“ ruft eine Stimme hinter mir. Schnell wirble ich herum und ziehe gleichzeitig meinen Revolver. Vor mir steht eine Frau, die erschrocken die Hände hebt. „Nicht schießen“ fleht sie mich an. „Ich bin Martins Mutter!“ „MAMA!“ ruft der Jugendliche und rennt an mir vorbei. Die beiden schließen sich in die Arme. Erleichtert stecke ich meine Waffe weg. Ich habe kein Problem, einen Zombie zu töten, aber noch lebende Menschen umzubringen, das habe ich bis jetzt Gott sei Dank vermeiden können. „Mama, das ist Lennard. Er hat mich vor einem Moaner gerettet“ stellt mich Martin vor. Ich gehe zu der Frau und strecke ihr meine Hand entgegen. „Bitte entschuldige, dass ich dich erschießen wollte“ sage ich mit einem zerknirschten Grinsen. Die Frau gegenüber lacht: „Kein Problem. Du hast wirklich gute Reaktionen. Ich bin Lucia.“ Damit ergreift sie meine Hand und drückt beherzt zu. „Danke für die Rettung. Ich dachte schon, wir haben Martin verloren.“ „Habe ich doch gerne gemacht.“ Lucia lässt meine Hand los und nimmt ihren Sohn wieder in den Arm. „Lennard, bist du ganz alleine unterwegs?“ fragt sie mich dann. Langsam nicke ich. Wie die beiden dastehen, das erinnert mich wieder so sehr an meine eigenen Eltern, dass ich fast zu weinen beginne. Ich vermisse sie so sehr. Erschrocken sieht mich Lucia an. „Das ist aber gar nicht gut! Willst du dich uns anschließen? Ich meine, wir sind 7 Leute in der Gruppe, aber je mehr desto besser. Außerdem habe ich dir ja so einiges zu danken.“ Nach diesen Worten küsst sie Martin auf den Kopf. Diese Geste ist zu viel für mich. Alle Gefühle, alle Einsamkeit, alle Zweifel, alle Ängste, die ich die letzten Monate ziemlich gut unterdrückt hatte, kommen auf einmal hoch. Ich sehe meine Eltern, wie sie mich drücke und küssen. Ich sehe, wie ich mich von ihnen verabschiede, um auf mein Festival zu fahren. Wie sie mir Arm in Arm hinterher winken. Wie ich mich auf die Woche ohne sie freute, ganz frei und ungebunden. Und jetzt habe ich sie seit ungefähr 10 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie noch leben! Das macht mich fertig. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, wie mich Lucia und Martin sorgenvoll und fragend ansehen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragt die Frau. Schnell versuche ich, wieder ein Grinsen auf die Lippen zu zaubern, was mehr schlecht als recht gelingt. „Alles gut, bin nur bisschen kaputt“ versuche ich die Beiden zu beruhigen. „Okey, wenn du das sagst“ antwortet die Ältere. Ganz überzeugt klingt das nicht. „Also? Bist du dabei?“ fragt sie mich noch einmal. Eine Gruppe! Das habe ich mir schon so lange gewünscht, nicht mehr alleine zu sein! Ich öffne meinen Mund, um dem Vorschlag zuzustimmen. Doch dann sehe ich wieder meine Eltern. Dieses Mal eingesperrt in unserem Wohnzimmer. Umzingelt von Untoten. Sie stürmen den Raum. Meine Eltern. Meine Mutter schreit. Die Untoten kommen immer weiter auf sie zu. Nein! NEIN! Schnell schließe ich meinen Mund und schüttle den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Ich habe noch was wichtiges zu erledigen!“ antworte ich. Fragend zieht Lucia ihre Augenbraue hoch. Auch Martin scheint mit meiner Entscheidung nicht ganz zufrieden zu sein. „Lennard, bitte. Überlege es dir nochmal“ fleht er mich an. Doch wieder schüttle ich den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin mir sicher. Danke für das Angebot.“ Abwesend reiche ich den beiden die Hand und schiebe mich an ihnen vorbei auf die Straße. Die Sonne hat schon lange den höchsten Punkt überschritten und der Tag neigt sich dem Ende zu. Der Ort liegt wieder friedlich da, sogar eine Vogel zwitschert fröhlich vor sich hin. Ich will gerade den ersten Schritt machen, als Martin von hinten ruft: „Lennard, warte!“ Ich drehe mich um und sehe, wie er zu mir läuft. „Ja, was ist?“ frage ich ihn. Er kommt zu mir und umarmt mich fest und herzlich. „Danke Mann, ich bin dir echt was schuldig.“ Er lässt mich los und legt seinen Rucksack ab. „Hier Mann, es ist nicht viel, aber ein bisschen Nahrung und Wasser ist drin. Ich glaube, du kannst das brauchen.“ Dankend nicke ich und lege den Rucksack an. Dann drehe ich mich um und mache mich auf den Weg. Den langen Weg zurück. Zurück nach Hause. Mama. Papa. Ich komme! ~~ Marconiac ~~ Nächster Teil - Nächste Story Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Community-Pasta